Rahasia Kecil Desyca
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Kehidupan tenang Desyca di karantina pra-OSN Fisika berubah seketika saat sang Mama memberitahunya jika ia akan dijodohkan. Desyca bingung, pusing tujuh keliling,memikirkan seribu macam cara untuk menggagalkan rencana perjodohan itu. Lalu, sampai kapan Desyca bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari rekan-rekan setimnya? Diikutsertakan dalam "304th Study Room Fanfict Contest"


_**Aku menyukai hujan, karena hujan menyamarkan air mataku.**_

 _ **Aku menyukai hujan, karena dinginnya sejenak mampu menentramkan hatiku**_

 _ **Aku ingin setangguh hujan; walau jatuh berkali-kali tetap kembali datang untuk menyapa sang bumi**_

 _ **Dalam tiap tetes air hujan kurapalkan doa agar ia membawa serta kesedihanku untuk mengalir hilang bersamanya**_

 _ **(Desyca)**_

 **Disc : 304th Study Room belongs to Felicia Huang. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Source Pic :** **304th Study Room Webtoon**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OOC, typo (s)** , **bahasa tidak baku**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Rahasia Kecil Desyca**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Hari ini nggak ada hujan lagi ya?" Desyca bergumam pelan, terdengar mengeluh, sementara netranya menatap jauh keluar jendela. Di luar ruangan, cuaca sangat cerah, matahari bersinar begitu terik, membirukan langit tanpa awan.

Udara di luar pasti sangat panas, pikirnya.

Ya, udara di luar memang sangat panas, berbanding terbalik dengan udara di dalam ruangan ini yang begitu nyaman karena hembusan udara dingin dari mesin pendingin ruangan.

"Desyca?!"

Seperti tersihir, ruangan nyaman itu mendadak hening, menyisakan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu pada satu-satunya remaja wanita yang berada di dalamnya.

Desyca, remaja yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak mendengar panggilan yang dialamatkan kepadanya hingga berkali-kali.

"Des," panggil Reihan setengah berbisik sembari menyikut pelan tangan gadis remaja itu. "Desyca?!" panggilnya lagi sedikit agak keras saat Desyca sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya.

Reihan menelan air liurnya dengan gugup melihat aura gelap yang menguar dari sekeliling tubuh sang _Laoshi_. Lagi-lagi Desyca melamun ditengah pelajaran berlangsung, ujarnya di dalam hati. Desyca emang niat pengen di- _smack_ _down_ sama _Laoshi_ yah? Batinnya melantur.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Reihan yang merasa aneh karena perubahan kecil pada diri Desyca belakangan ini, Bejo, Pak Zam dan Yanjie pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka merasa aneh karena Desyca sering tidak fokus dan sering melamun saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

" _Laoshi_?!" panggil Desyca tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari titik jauh di ujung cakrawala.

Yanjie menaikkan satu alisnya, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Sudah siap untuk kembali belajar, Desyca?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. "Sayangnya jam pelajaran sudah seles-"

Desyca berpaling dan merengut. "Hujan kapan turun yah?" tanyanya memotong ucapan Yanjie, mengejutkan seisi orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kamu pikir _Laogong_ peramal cuaca?" Dirga angkat suara setelah keterkejutannya hilang. Ia lalu mendengus kasar, menyempitkan mata-menatap gadis remaja itu dengan tatapan sinis. "Kamu hanya mengganggu waktu belajar kami," tambahnya kesal. "Kalau tidak mau serius belajar, kenapa kamu tidak mengundurkan diri saja? Masih banyak pelajar lain yang memimpikan untuk bisa berada di tempatmu saat ini."

Desyca berkedip, memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" tanyanya polos. "Apa kamu tidak merindukan hujan, Dirga? Kota kita sudah sangat lama nggak diguyur hujan loh."

"Ya, pertanyaanmu salah karena tidak pada tempatnya," jawab Dirga ketus.

"Cukup, Dirga!" Yanjie berkata pelan namun dengan nada tegas. Dirga terdiam seketika, memalingkan wajah, walau sesekali ia melirik ke arah Desyca yang kembali membisu, menatap jauh keluar jendela. Menerawang. Seolah-olah ada hal yang sangat menarik yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini.

Ada yang salah dengan Desyca, pikir Yanjie sangat yakin. Dia harus segera mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Zam. Jika Desyca tidak mau bicara jujur, maka dengan terpaksa mereka akan mengoreksinya perlahan tanpa disadari oleh gadis remaja itu.

Saat ini mereka adalah keluarga. Sebagai anggota keluarga mereka berkewajiban untuk saling menjaga, bukan?

"Nggak ada yang salah kok sama pertanyaan Desyca, hanya memang kurang-"

"Jangan membela dia, Mas," protes Dirga, nada suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi-memotong ucapan Bejo yang hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengelus dada. "Dari awal sudah seharusnya dia tidak bergabung bersama kita," tambahnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Desyca dengan dagunya. "Dia hanya menjadi pengganggu."

Kekesalan Dirga sudah mencapai batas mengkhawatirkan, jam pelajaran sudah berakhir lima menit yang lalu, dan karena ulah Desyca, mereka harus tertahan di dalam ruangan ini selama lima menit hanya untuk membahas hal yang tidak penting. Bukankah akan lebih bermanfaat jika waktu yang ada dipakai untuk belajar? "Ada yang salah dengan otaknya," dengusnya jengkel.

"Mungkin dia sadar jika dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari lu, Ga. Makanya dia stres," kata Juna datar. Diktator mini itu sibuk membereskan buku-buku serta peralatan tulisnya lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Mas Juna..."

"Apa?" balas Juna pada Bejo, sejenak kegiatannya terhenti. "Apa yang gue bilang memang benar adanya kok. Desyca pasti stres karena nggak bisa mengalahkan Dirga," tambahnya sembari mengendikkan bahu cuek. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus diurusnya selain mengurus sikap aneh Desyca, pikirnya. Namun alih-alih bergerak dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi, Juna malah kembali menghempaskan pantatnya di atas kursi. Ia kembali menunggu.

Desyca menghela napas pelan, lalu bergerak untuk mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Ia berdiri, terlihat canggung, "Maaf!" ujarnya terdengar sangat menyesal. "Sepertinya udara panas membuat otak saya sedikit konslet. Maaf, _Laoshi,_ saya janji hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi," tambahnya dengan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh. "Saya memang pantas mendapat hukuman dari Anda."

Hening.

Untuk kedua kalinya keheningan di dalam ruangan itu menjalar dengan cepat.

"Des, kamu sehat, kan?" tanya Reihan memecah keheningan berat di dalam ruangan itu.

Desyca menoleh ke arah Reihan yang berekspresi cemas, ia pun mengangguk cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Dia melakukan itu hanya untuk mencari perhatian." Dirga menimpali dengan tatapan menyebalkan. "Percuma saja, walau kamu bersikap sok imut sekalipun, kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan keimutanku," tambahnya penuh percaya diri.

Desyca menghela napas panjang, mungkin terlalu lelah untuk berdebat? Dibantu oleh Reihan dia mulai membereskan peralatan tulisnya. "Aku tidak perlu diingatkan untuk hal itu, Ga," katanya santai. "Aku cukup sadar diri. Aku tahu jika aku sama sekali tidak imut. Tapi kamu lupa satu hal, Ga." Desyca terdiam sejenak untuk menambah efek dramatis. "Aku lebih macho daripada kamu!" tambahnya dengan dagu terangkat.

.

.

.

Desyca tertunduk di atas kursi belajarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya setelah berhasil memancing amarah Dirga yang langsung mengamuk di ruang belajar tadi. Remaja wanita itu memijit keningnya yang berkedut sakit, lalu meletakkan telepon genggamnya di atas meja belajar dan menatap benda itu lama. Pikirannya tumpang-tindih. Membaca pesan singkat dari ibunya membuat _mood-ny_ a memburuk sedari pagi.

"Mama serius," gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Desyca merengut, dengan gerakan perlahan ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Beberapa hari yang lalu dengan tegas Desyca mengatakan jika ia akan kabur dari rumah jika ibunya tetap memaksa untuk menjodohkannya, namun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut ibunya sungguh menohoknya; apa yang bisa kamu lakukan seorang diri di luar sana? Jadi gembel?

Ok. Lupakan ide untuk melarikan diri. Desyca memang tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa dirinya jika nanti ia nekat kabur dari rumah.

Ancaman kedua pun dilakukannya, kali ini ia mengancam akan mogok makan saat pulang ke rumah nanti. Lagi-lagi jawaban dari ibunya menohoknya; memangnya kamu bisa nahan lapar? Yakin? Mama sih senang-senang aja, stok beras di rumah bakal awet kalau kamu mogok makan.

Ck, mungkin memang ada yang salah dengan cara berpikir ibunya. Ibunya selalu bisa mematahkan ancaman demi ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh Desyca. Dasar nasib anak ingusan yang masih bergantung hidup sama orangtua.

Belum lagi masalah dengan ibunya selesai, Desyca harus bisa menjaga sikap agar rekan-rekan setimnya tidak mencium ketidakberesan dari dirinya. Sikapnya yang diluar kebiasaan sudah mulai mencurigakan. Desyca tidak mau menjadi beban untuk rekan setim serta teman-teman barunya, oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan masalah pribadinya ini dan menyelesaikannya seorang diri.

Aku bisa menyelesaikannya seorang diri, batinnya yakin. Atau mungkin tidak?

Ya, Tuhan, aku bahkan belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun. Kenapa Mama begitu terburu-buru memilihkan jodoh untukku? Pikirnya muram.

Menghela napas panjang, ia pun memejamkan mata. Ah, bolehkah dia menangis sekarang? Tapi untuk apa? Bukankah dia belum menyerah kalah? Dia bahkan belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya untuk menghentikan rencana menggelikan sang mama.

"Desyca, kamu nggak turun untuk makan siang?"

Suara Irene membuat Desyca tersentak kaget. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh lewat bahunya.

"Hampir lewat jam makan siang loh," ujar Irene lagi. Irene berjalan pelan ke arah Desyca, mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di atas dahi Desyca. "Tidak panas, kamu nggak demam," Irene menarik tangan kanannya dari dahi Desyca. "Kukira kamu sakit. Kamu kelihatan nggak bertenaga belakangan ini."

"Mungkin tanda-tanda mau PMS," jawab Desyca, berkilah. "Yang lain sudah pada makan belum?" tanyanya, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Pas aku naik sih, Mas Bejo sama anggota tim fisika yang lain masih ada di kantin. Mereka nungguin kamu loh dari tadi."

"Masa?" kening Desyca ditekuk dalam saat mengatakannya. Mas Bejo sama Reihan nunggu dia sih masuk diakal, tapi Dirga dan Kak Juna? Blah, nggak mungkin banget, pikirnya masam. "Ya, sudah. Aku turun dulu. Cacing-cacing di perutku juga sudah protes dari tadi," tambahnya dengan senyum tipis sebelum melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar kamar hotel yang sudah ditempatinya selama dua minggu terakhir.

Desyca menarik napas dalam setelah menutup pintu. Dia berdiri lama di sana, nyaris tak bergerak. Ia harus bersikap sewajar mungkin. Ingat, Des, kamu hanya akan jadi beban tim kalau masalah nggak penting ini terbongkar, ujarnya di dalam hati.

Tarik napas.

Buang.

Tarik napas.

Buang.

"Ok, sepertinya cukup," gumamnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya. "Semangat, Desyca! Kamu bisa!"

Seolah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, Desyca berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju kantin. Suasana kantin terlihat sudah sepi saat ia datang. Namun disudut kanan ruangan besar itu ia melihat anggota timnya masih duduk dengan formasi lengkap.

"Desyca?!" Bejo memanggil sembari melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

Desyca mengulum senyum kecil, berjalan panjang-panjang ke arah meja timnya dengan sebuah nampan berisi makan siangnya di tangan.

"Mas kira kamu sakit," ujar Bejo sembari menepuk kursi kosong di sisi kirinya untuk Desyca duduk. "Tadinya mas mau minta tolong Pak Zam atau _Laoshi_ untuk ngecek kondisi kamu."

"Kan gue udah bilang, dia bakal turun kalau perutnya keroncongan," timpal Juna tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perangkat _games_ di tangannya.

Untuk sesaat Desyca menurunkan pandangannya ke nampan makanannya. "Maaf sudah membuat semua khawatir," ujarnya kemudian, tatapannya menyapu satu per satu wajah rekan setimnya. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, hanya sekedar memastikan untuk tidak berbicara lebih banyak.

"Pede banget," celetuk Dirga tiba-tiba, namun tidak seperti biasanya, Desyca malah merasakan nada cemas yang sama pada suara Dirga saat ini.

Ah, aku pasti berhalusinasi, ujar Desyca di dalam hati.

Desyca semakin menunduk, menekan perasaannya dengan kuat. Sedikit saja, sedikit saja satu diantara teman setimnya memancingnya, ia yakin jika mulutnya akan membocorkan rahasia kecil yang susah payah disembunyikannya belakangan ini.

"Desyca, kamu ngelamun lagi," ujar Reihan gemas embari melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah remaja wanita itu.

Desyca tersentak, lalu dengan cepat menutupinya dengan senyum canggung sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf!" ujarnya cepat.

Ada keheningan sesaat.

"Hari ini temanya _maaf_ yah? Sering banget kamu ngomong _maaf_."

"Dirga,"ujar Bejo sembari meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan mulut, meminta tanpa kata agar adik kelasnya itu menutup mulut pedasnya. "Kamu benar-benar rindu hujan ya?" tanya Bejo kemudian pada Desyca dengan ekspresi serius. "Mas bisa kok buat hujan buatan untuk kamu."

Kedua mata Desya membola. "Mas Bejo serius?" tanyanya antusias, sementara Bejo mengangguk yakin. "Gimana caranya?" tanyanya lagi dengan antusias yang berlipat-lipat. "Hujan buatan, kan mahal, Mas."

Kedua alis Bejo saling bertaut. "Nggak mahal kok."

"Masa?" tanya Desyca dengan satu alis terangkat. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya lagi, penasaran.

"Pake selang air," jawab Bejo polos, membuat tubuh Desyca merosot di tempat duduknya. "Kayak di film-film gitu, Des. Kita bisa pake selang air untuk bikin hujan buatan. Selangnya jangan satu-Dirga, Reihan dan Mas Juna juga pasti mau membantu."

"Nggak tertarik," ujar Dirga dan Juna kompak.

"Terima kasih, Mas untuk niat baiknya," kata Desyca. "Tapi, Desyca mau hujan asli. Bukan hujan bohongan dari selang air," tambahnya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Lagian kenapa sih kamu ngotot ingin hujan turun?" tanya Dirga dengan nada mencemooh. "Dikasih hujan badai mau?"

"Kalau hujan badainya bisa bikin sifat judes kamu terhempas sih aku mau aja," balas Desyca tidak kalah sewot.

Dirga menyempitkan mata. "Atau jangan-jangan kamu kebanyakan nonton drama Korea yah? Berharap ketemu pria idaman di bawah rinai hujan? Atau berbagi satu payung yang sama untuk melindungi diri dari hujan-"

"Tolong deh, Ga. Kalau aku hanya punya satu payung, ngapain dibagi sama cowok asing yang nggak kukenal? Gimana kalau cowok itu penculik? Atau psikopat? Realistis aja kali," potong Desyca dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Duh, penculik juga lihat-lihat dulu kalau mau nyulik," balas Dirga dengan senyum sinis. "Mana mau penculik capek-capek nyulik cewek kaya kamu."

"Kamu minta ditonjok ya?" ujar Desyca dengan senyum dan kilatan mata jahat. "Ada nggak kalimat lain yang lebih _menyakitkan_?" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada akhir katanya.

Dirga mengangkat bahu, terlihat tidak peduli.

"Dasar _cabe_!" olok Desica.

" _Terong_!" balas Dirga tidak kalah sengit.

" _Cabe-cabean_!"

" _Terong!"_

" _Stop_!" pekik Bejo menengahi. "Kenapa sih kalian berantem terus kalau ketemu?"

"Biarin aja, Bejo. Biar rame," sahut Juna takpeduli.

"Si _kucing_ _garong_ duluan tuh Mas yang nyari ribut," adu Desyca dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Idih, pake acara ngadu segala. Kamu kira sikap kamu ini _manis_ apa? Masih _manisan_ aku," olok Dirga. "Silahkan ngadu sama Mas Bejo, aku juga bakal ngadu sama _Laogong._ "

"Dasar _Cabe-cabean_...!" ujar Desyca dengan gigi gemertuk menahan emosi.

Makin runyam aja, batin Reihan. "Jadi, kenapa kamu ingin turun hujan? Nggak semata-mata karena udah lama kota ini nggak diguyur hujan, kan?" selidiknya. Ia memasang ekspresi serius saat mengatakannya. "Mau nari-nari di bawah guyuran air hujan gitu?"

Desyca memutar kedua bola matanya. Memangnya film India? Tukasnya di dalam hati.

"Mau nyium aroma wangi _tanah_ kering atau kayu yang _disiram air hujan_ kali," sahut Juna datar. "Sok puitis," tambahnya masih dengan nada datar yang sama.

Desyca menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Nggak gitu juga, Kak Juna."

"Atau mau nangis di bawah guyuran air hujan, biar dibilang romantis?" ledek Dirga yang sama sekali tidak menyangka jika apa yang dikatakannya hampir tepat sasaran.

Desyca menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah. Perlahan ia mendorong nampan makanannya yang belum disentuh. "Mas Bejo, sore ini Desyca ijin keluar sebentar yah, Mas."

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan," desis Dirga sinis.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Bejo setelah sebelumnya melotot pada Dirga untuk diam.

"Mau beli sesuatu, Mas. Sebentar aja kok. Paling lama juga dua jam. Desyca pasti langsung pulang ke hotel." Dusta Desyca.

"Berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Bejo lagi.

"Jam lima sore-an, Mas."

"Kalau gitu sebelum jam makan malam kamu harus sudah pulang yah, Dek. Pak Zam sama _Laoshi_ bisa ngamuk kalau salah satu diantara kita pergi keluar terlalu lama.

Desyca mengangguk cepat. "Desyca ngerti. Terima kasih yah, Mas."

"Tapi ada syarat lainnya loh."

"Syaratnya apa?" tanya Desyca dengan kening ditekuk. Jangan-jangan minta oleh-oleh, tukasnya di dalam hati.

"Syaratnya; habiskan makan siangmu dulu." Reihan menimpali sembari mendorong nampan makanan milik Desyca. "Iya, kan, Mas?" tanyanya pada Bejo.

Bejo tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, membenarkan.

"Siap, Pak Bos!" seru Desyca dengan sikap riang berlebihan.

.

.

.

Pak Zam dan Yanjie berdiri di balkon kamar mereka, sambil menatap kearah langit, menatap mendung pekat yang menyelimuti langit Kota Pekanbaru sore ini.

Yanjie menyeruput kopinya pelan, matanya masih menatap langit di kejauhan. "Pak Zam, saya perhatikan akhir-akhir ini Desyca bersikap aneh. Saya sering mendapatinya melamun saat pelajaran berlangsung. Desyca seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Zam merenung, menyamankan posisinya dengan bersandar pada pagar besi di belakangnya. "Saya juga merasakan hal yang sama, Jie. Desyca sepertinya memiliki masalah, hingga ia tidak bisa fokus saat belajar. Memaksa Desyca untuk mengatakan masalahnya bukan hal bijaksana. Ngomong-ngomong apa anak-anak yang lain tahu?"

"Bejo juga memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama. Dia mengatakannya saat bertemu saya setelah kelas berakhir."Yanjie menghela napas berat. "Apa kita harus tetap diam, mengamati tanpa melakukan apapun?"

"Kita lihat dulu perkembangannya, pelan-pelan saya akan mendekati Desyca untuk mengorek informasi,"jawab Zam.

.

.

.

Untuk sesaat Desyca menatap bangunan tinggi di depannya sebelum akhirnya memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung mall itu. Dari hotel tempatnya menginap, ia hanya memerlukan waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit saja dengan berjalan kaki.

Udara sejuk dari mesin pendingin ruangan menyapa kulitnya saat ia berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Desyca langsung berjalan mencari eskalator untuk menuju lantai tiga. Sesampainya di lantai tiga ia kembali berjalan, kali ini menuju sebuah butik khusus pakaian wanita.

"Desyca?!"pekik ibunya dari dalam butik. Alih-alih menjawab, Desyca malah berdiri mematung, melamun di dekat patung peraga pakaian di samping pintu masuk butik. "Mama tungguin kamu dari tadi, kenapa baru datang?"omelnya seraya menarik tangan putrinya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke dalam butik. "Coba lihat, _dress_ ini cocok banget buat kamu untuk acara hari Minggu nanti,"ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna lavender lembut. "Warna _dress_ ini akan menonjolkan warna bola mata kamu, Des. Calon tunanganmu pasti terpesona melihat penampilan kamu."

"Ma, bisa kita hentikan ini?"tanya Desyca yang terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan.

"Kita sudah membahas ini, Sayang,"balas Mama tanpa melihat ke arah Desyca. "Dan tidak. Mama tidak akan berhenti sekarang. Semuanya sudah mama atur dengan baik, jangan buat mama malu!"

"Tapi, Ma, ini kehidupan Desyca. Masa depan Desyca-"

"Justru karena mama sayang sama kamu-mama cariin jodoh yang bisa ngejamin masa depan kamu,"potong mama tajam. "Anak kecil diam aja, nggak usah banyak protes. Tinggal nurut aja kok susah?"omelnya lagi, panjang lebar, sementara Desyca hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memperkeruh keadaan. "Coba yang ini, Des!"perintah mama kemudian. Ia menyodorkan _dress lavender_ itu ke tangan Desyca, lalu mendorong punggung Desyca untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar pas.

Lima menit kemudian Desyca keluar dari dalam kamar pas tersebut dengan air wajah keruh. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain berdiri di depan ibunya yang terlihat sangat antusias.

"Tuh, kan kata mama juga apa? _Dress-_ nya cocok banget sama kamu."

"Udah selesai, kan, Ma?"tanya Desyca. "Desyca nggak boleh keluar karantina lama-lama, Desyca harus cepat pulang ke hotel." Suara Desyca melunak, nyaris tanpa tenaga.

"Ck, ngapain sih kamu ikut-ikutan karantina? Buang-buang waktu-"

Kedua tangan Desyca terkepal erat. "Cukup, Ma,"potongnya.

Desyca memalingkan wajah. Sama sekali tidak mampu untuk menatap wajah ibunya. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa senyum bahagia ibunya malah membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Menghela napas panjang ia lalu menatap keluar jendela kaca butik. Matanya membola, tubuhnya membeku, di sana, tepat di depan jendela butik-Dirga berdiri, tatapan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Dirga memutuskannya dan melangkah pergi.

Desyca tersenyum pahit, mengabaikan sang mama yang terus mengomel tanpa henti.

"Kalau sudah dewasa nanti kamu pasti berterima kasih sama mama. Karena bantuan mama masa depan kamu akan terjamin. Dia anak teman mama arisan, anak orang kaya. Bibit, bebet, bobotnya jelas. Usia kalian memang terpaut tujuh tahun, tapi nggak akan jadi masalah, banyak kok pasangan lain yang terpaut usia jauh lebih-"

"Mama cukup!"potong Desyca parau, memohon pengertian. Sayangnya apa yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi, omelan ibunya semakin menjadi, melebar kemana-mana.

Menyerah. Desyca menyerah. Dia tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi. Desyca memutuskan untuk mengalah, ia berbalik, berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Saat ini ia terlalu lelah, bahkan untuk sekedar berdebat. Bolehkah dia berharap untuk menghilang?

.

.

.

Desyca sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia perlu melarikan diri. Diabaikannya omelan mama yang terus terdengar di belakangnya. Desyca meninggalkan butik itu seorang diri, sementara mama tetap di dalam butik untuk membayar barang belanjaannya.

Tidak pernah terbersit di dalam pikirannya untuk menjadi pembangkang, namun Desyca tidak ingin berakhir seperti wanita-wanita di dalam keluarganya, yang melepas semua mimpi dan pasrah menerima rencana yang sudah diatur oleh keluarga mereka.

Tidak. Dia ingin sekolah. Dia ingin belajar dan meraih mimpinya. Dia tidak ingin menyesal dikemudian hari. Dia akan bangkit berdiri walau terjatuh berkali-kali. Dan menceritakan semua pengalamannya pada anak-cucunya kelak. Desyca tersenyum getir, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Langkah Desyca terhenti seketika, kakinya terpaku, beberapa meter di depannya Dirga berdiri memunggunginya. Sial! Makinya di dalam hati. Kenapa Dirga masih ada di sini sih? Dan kenapa Dirga harus menoleh ke belakang?

"Hai, Ga!"sapanya kaku. "Kok kebetulan banget ya kita ketemu di sini,"tambahnya dengan senyum gugup, sementara Dirga memalingkan wajah, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Dasar sengak! Ujar Desyca di dalam hati.

Keduanya terdiam, sementara di sekitar mereka orang-orang mulai berkumpul, berlindung dari hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Akhirnya, setelah penantian panjang, Pekanbaru mendapatkan hujan pertama di bulan ini.

"Hujan, Ga." Desyca kembali bicara, mengabaikan sikap tidak bersahabat Dirga. Ia terlihat sangat antusias, walau antusiasnya sama sekali tidak menular ke pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Desyca memandang titik-titik air yang turun dari langit, dengan senyum yang tak meluntur.

Dirga bernapas keras, melirik ke arahnya beberapa saat lalu mengambil jarak dan berkata, "Kita nggak bisa pulang kalau hujan terus turun," katanya dengan kening ditekuk. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Desyca saat ini. Kenapa remaja wanita di sampingnya itu begitu gembira hanya karena hujan turun sore ini?

Dan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan lain pun muncul di dalam pikiran Dirga; Desyca jelas tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sekilas ia melihat interaksi Desyca dengan seorang wanita yang diperkirakan Dirga sebagai ibu dari Desyca.

Dirga sudah hafal betul ekspresi yang tadi sempat diperlihatkan Desyca saat berbicara dengan ibunya di dalam butik. Ekspresi terluka. Ya, Desyca menatap ibunya dengan ekspresi terluka.

Jadi masalah Desyca berhubungan dengan ibunya? Katanya dalam hati. Dirga yakin jika hal itulah yang membuat Desyca tidak fokus dan sering melamun belakangan ini.

"Pake ini, Ga." Desyca mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam tas punggungnya, sementara Dirga mengangkat satu alisnya saat netranya menatap benda berwarna merah yang disodorkan oleh Desyca. Payung lipat?

"Untung aja hari ini aku bawa payung lipat."

"Jangan harap aku mau satu payung sama kamu ya." Dirga menolak keras.

Desyca melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arahnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar, mengurai ketegangan yang sempat tercipta. "Kedengarannya bagus. Berada di bawah satu payung yang sama dengan Koko Dirga-salah satu cowok paling populer dari Binusvi," sahutnya main-main. "Kenapa serius gitu sih?" tanya Desyca saat Dirga menatapnya tajam. "Kamu bisa pakai payungku untuk dirimu sendiri," katanya. Payung lipat berwarna merah itu pun berpindah tangan dengan cepat.

Seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan yang tidak diucapkan oleh Dirga, Desyca kembali berkata, "Aku mau hujan-hujanan," katanya dengan nada riang yang terdengar ganjil di telinga Dirga.

"Jangan berharap aku bakalan ngehalangin kamu ya." Dirga berucap takpeduli. "Bukan urusanku kalau kamu jatuh sakit. Aku malah senang karena sainganku berkurang satu."

"Iya, Koko..." Balas Desyca penuh penekanan.

Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, sementara hujan turun semakin lebat. Lewat ekor matanya Dirga mengamati Desyca. Satu alisnya kembali terangkat saat gadis remaja di sampingnya itu menghirup napas sepenuh dada, menikmati aroma tanah dan udara yang terasa lebih segar, lalu dengan santainya Desyca mengambil satu langkah ke depan, membuat air hujan yang turun itu membasahi tubuhnya. "Ayo pulang, Ga. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam loh, kita bisa terlambat."

Hening.

Dirga hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Desyca mengernyit. "Kamu nggak mau jalan bareng aku yah?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. Lagi-lagi Dirga tidak menjawab. "Ya udah, aku jalan duluan aja," ujarnya sebelum membalikkan badan, berjalan tanpa beban di bawah siraman air hujan yang semakin merapat.

Lima menit berlalu.

Melihat Desyca mulai basah kuyup membuat Dirga sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk melangkah lebih cepat, menyusul Desyca. "Kita pake berdua aja, lagian payung ini juga punya kamu-" Dirga seketika terdiam. Mulutnya terkatup rapat saat melihat wajah gadis remaja itu. Desyca menangis?

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Ga. Nanti kamu ikut basah. Kalau sakit gimana?"

Dirga tidak menjawab. Pikirannya terfokus pada remaja wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia sangat yakin Desyca menangis. Hujan mungkin bisa menyamarkan air mata, namun suara remaja wanita itu jelas terdengar berbeda.

Merasa diperhatikan dengan intens, Desyca pun memalingkan wajah, gerak tubuhnya berubah kikuk. Ia berdeham, berusaha untuk menormalkan suaranya. "Aku tadi kelilipan," ujarnya tidak masuk akal.

"Kelilipan apa? Gajah?" tanya Dirga ketus.

Desyca merengut, mendelik ke arah Dirga menjaga jarak agar ia berdiri tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Dirga baru saja sembuh sakit, bagaimana jika dia jatuh sakit lagi? "Kelilipan air hujan, lah," jawabnya sekenanya. "Jauh-jauh, Ga. Nanti kamu sakit lagi," ujarnya untuk kedua kali saat Dirga kembali mendekat.

"Nggak usah mikirin orang lain, seharusnya kamu mikirin diri kamu sendiri."

Desyca terkekeh. "Aku tahan banting, Ga."

"Terserah, aku juga nggak peduli."

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam diam, larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, sementara hujan mulai menipis, walau belum berhenti sepenuhnya.

"Ga, ini hanya seandainya saja ya," Desyca kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah terdiam lama. "Kalau sekarang kamu dijodohin, kamu bakalan bersikap bagaimana?"

"Nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain, nggak akan kejadian juga," jawab Dirga.

Desyca menarik napas dalam, mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terasa gatal ingin memukul kepala bebal pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Ini, kan seandainya, Ga. Ya, ampun, kamu tuh nggak bisa diajak diskusi ya? Nggak seperti Mas Bejo," ujarnya terdengar mengeluh.

"Ya udah, tunggu aja sampai kita balik ke hotel, kamu bisa bebas diskusi sama Mas Bejo."

"Kamu nyebelin banget sih, Ga."

"Makasih."

"Itu bukan pujian," ujar Desyca dibalik giginya yang terkatup. Ia terdiam lagi, menghela napas lalu kembali bicara. "Temanku mau dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya. Mamanya berkeras untuk menjodohkannya padahal usianya masih belum genap tujuh belas tahun. Kalau kamu jadi temen aku itu, kamu mau melakukan apa?"

"Lapor ke Komisi Perlindungan Anak," jawab Dirga datar, namun tanpa sepengetahuan Desyca, ia melirik lewat ekor matanya, ekspresinya serius, mulutnya terkatup rapat saat Desyca menengadahkan kepala, berusaha untuk menghalau air matanya yang hendak kembali turun dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Dia sudah menolaknya, Ga. Berkali-kali, hingga lelah rasanya. Temenku punya mimpi tinggi. Mimpi yang ingin diraihnya dulu sebelum menikah dan memiliki anak, sayangnya keluarganya tidak mendukung keinginannya, terutama ibunya. Menurut beliau cita-cita putrinya hanya membuang waktu."

"Seharusnya temen kamu itu punya sifat seperti kamu."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Desyca tidak mengerti.

"Kamu pernah bilang; kalau udah berencana untuk sukses ngapain berencana untuk gagal?"

Desyca termenung, menyerap setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Dirga.

"Kamu juga pernah bilang; konyol kalau kita berhenti karena omongan segelintir orang." Dirga terdiam sejenak. "Apa temanmu pintar?"

Desyca merenung, "Sebenernya sih dia pintar, cuma malas aja," jawabnya. "Tapi sekarang dia mulai belajar giat lagi. Malah lagi semangat-semangatnya."

"Terus apalagi yang harus kamu cemaskan? Kamu udah berencana untuk sukses, kan? Tinggal cari cara untuk meyakinkan ibu kamu aja."

Tanpa sadar Desyca mengangguk, lalu mengerjapkan mata dan berseru keras, "Temenku, Ga, bukan aku."

"Kalau kamu emang kenapa? Nggak bakal diketawain juga. Setiap keluarga punya masalahnya sendiri-sendiri, kenapa harus malu?"

Desyca mendesah, kepalanya menunduk menatap jalan basah yang dilewatinya. "Ga, tolong jangan bilang masalah ini ke yang lain ya," pintanya lirih.

"Ngapain aku harus bilang? Kamu pikir aku tukang gosip?" tanyanya ketus. "Nggak penting juga aku koar-koar ke yang lain."

"Makasih ya, Ga."

"Ngapain ngucapin _makasih_? Emang aku ngelakuin apa?"

Desyca hanya tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Kamu nggak tahu, Ga. Apa yang kamu lakukan saat ini sangat berarti buat aku. Terima kasih karena kamu peduli, kata Desyca di dalam hati, penuh rasa syukur.

Keduanya terus berjalan di bawah satu payung. Berjalan di bawah guyuran air hujan selama sisa perjalanan, menyisakan keheningan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

Hari ini kelas dimulai seperti biasanya. Dirga mengamati Desyca yang duduk memunggunginya. Desyca mengenakan masker bermotif kepala rubah, flu katanya.

Cih, tahan banting apanya? Pikir Dirga sedikit merasa bersalah. Namun setidaknya cewek menyebalkan itu sudah kembali fokus, tambahnya di dalam hati.

"Jangan melamun di kelas saya, Dirga!"

Dirga mengerjapkan mata, memasang pose imut dan berkata, "Maaf _Laogong!_ Dirga terlalu terkesima sama _Laogong_."

"Dasar _cabe-cabean!_ " kata Desyca sinis. Remaja wanita itu menoleh ke arah Dirga, menyempitkan kedua matanya dengan tatapan bermusuhan.

"Berani macem-macem dia. Mau aku bocorin nih?"kata Dirga dengan seringai menyebalkan, sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pensil di tangannya.

"Bocorin apa, Ga?"Reihan yang turut menguping pembicaraan keduanya berbisik tepat di telinga Dirga. "Bagi-bagi dong,"tambahnya penasaran.

Desyca melotot. "Awas kalau berani ngebocorin!"

"Dan jangan ngobrol di dalam kelas!"tegur Yanjie sembari memukul kepala Desyca dengan buku yang digulung.

"Maaf, _Laoshi_ ," ratap Desyca mengaduh, dan harus rela menjadi bahan lelucon Dirga setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Desyca?!" panggil Irene keras dari ujung lorong. "Ada yang nyari," tambahnya saat Desyca mendekat, sementara Pak Zam, Yanjie serta keempat rekan setimnya berjalan mengekorinya, sibuk dengan obrolan mereka masing-masing.

"Siapa?" tanya Desyca dengan wajah ditekuk. Selama masuk karantina dia belum pernah mendapatkan kunjungan.

"Tante itu bilang dia mama kamu."

Desyca membatu. "Mama?" beonya lirih. "Mama aku ada di sini?" tanyanya pada Irene.

"Mama kamu nunggu di _lobby_. Cepet turun, kasihan kalau beliau nunggu lebih lama."

Desyca terdiam. Dia tidak ingin menemui ibunya saat ini. Tapi dia takut jika ibunya akan bertindak lebih ekstrim. "Irene, apapun yang aku katakan, kamu harus setuju. Kamu cukup menganggukkan kepala. Jangan menanyakan apapun, aku akan jelasin nanti malam. Mengerti?"

Irene menelengkan kepala. "Maksudnya?"

"Udah deh, nanti juga kamu akan ngerti," ujar Desyca sembari menyeret Irene untuk turun bersamanya.

"Di _lobby_ ada mamanya Desyca yah? Kita intip yuk, pengen liat wajah mamahnya Desyca." Reihan menaik-turunkan alisnya, meminta dukungan.

"Gawat."

"Apanya yang gawat, Ga?"

" _Laogong,_ Pak Zam, anda berdua harus turun."

"Maksud kamu apa, Ga?"

"Pokonya kita turun aja, siapa tahu Desyca butuh bantuan," tegasnya sebelum berjalan cepat menuju lift, diikuti oleh Zam dan Yanjie di belakangnya.

Kening Reihan ditekuk, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Yang datang itu musuh Desyca atau mamanya sih?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kita ikut turun aja." Bejo mengusulkan.

"Kita mau ikut ngintip nih?"

"Mas Juna nggak mau?" Bejo balas bertanya. "Bukannya Mas Juna juga penasaran sama perubahan sikap Desyca belakangan ini?"

Juna memutar kedua bola matanya. "Nggak juga," katanya datar.

.

.

.

"Mama nggak pernah ngajarin kamu untuk jadi pembangkang."

"Tapi Mama memaksa Desyca untuk berada di titik itu," jawab Desyca dengan suara tercekat. "Desyca tidak akan berhenti mengejar impian Desyca, Ma."

"Rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan jika kamu gagal, Des. Mama nggak mau lihat kamu terluka."

"Tapi yang Mama lakukan saat ini melukai Desyca, Ma," balas Desyca, berkaca-kaca. "Desyca nggak akan gagal, Ma. Tolong percaya sama Desyca."

"Desyca berantem sama mamanya yah?" tanya Reihan penasaran. "Kenapa sih?" tanyanya, menyikut pelan tangan Irene.

"Desyca mau dijodohin. Dia nolak keras, jadi berantem," terang Irene pendek.

Wajah Reihan memucat. "Bohong ah. Emang ini jaman Siti Nurbaya apa? Aku kira ucapan Desyca minggu lalu tentang keluarganya cuma becandaan, sekedar basa-basi."

"Rei, diem dulu, jangan bikin suasana semakin panas," tegur Bejo bijak.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Mama Desyca menghela napas. Memutar otak, menyusun strategi baru. "Mama, kan hanya ngejodohin kamu aja, Des. Bukan mau nikahin cepet-cepet. Kamu masih boleh sekolah, dan kuliah, kok."

"Dan setelah lulus kuliah, Desyca langsung dinikahkan?"

Mama mengangguk.

"Desyca nggak mau, Ma. Harus berapa kali lagi Desyca memohon sama Mama? Tolong beri Desyca kebebasan untuk memilih."

"Tidak bisa. Sebagai anak kamu harus patuh sama orang tua."

Gigi Desyca gemertuk, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan letupan emosi di dalam dirinya. "Alasan lain Desyca nolak perjodohan ini, karena Desyca sudah memiliki pacar."

"Eh?" dahi Mama ditekuk. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan tujuh orang pria dan satu orang remaja wanita yang berdiri di belakang Desyca. "Jangan bohong!"

Desyca menggelengkan kepala. "Desyca nggak bohong." Desyca bicara dengan tegas, mencoba meyakinkan sang mama. Perlahan ia menengok ke arah belakang, membalikkan badan dan berjalan cepat. "Dia pacar Desyca."

"Kamu serius?" tanya Mama, terbelalak, sementara Desyca mengangguk cepat. "Kok, kok, pacar kamu-" Mama terduduk di atas sofa hotel berwarna putih di belakangnya, kepalanya mendadak berputar hebat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika putrinya memiliki kelainan orientasi seksual.

"Desyca serius, Ma. Irene pacar Desyca," ujarnya dengan ekspresi serius. Sementara remaja wanita di sampingnya mengangguk cepat, meyakinkan.

"Mama pingsan. Mama mau pingsan," erang Mama Desyca berlebihan. Wanita itu memijit keningnya, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Sejak kapan orientasi Desyca belok? Tanyanya di dalam hati. "Kamu keterlaluan, Des," kata Mama dengan suara tertahan.

Desyca berjalan tenang, kemudian berjongkok dan menatap kedua mata ibunya lurus. "Desyca harap Mama mengerti. Saat ini fokus Desyca adalah belajar. Dan orang yang disukai Desyca saat ini adalah Irene."

"Jangan bicara lagi, Desyca. Mama pusing." Mama mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri, namun kedua kakinya seperti kehilangan tenaga. Ia terhuyung dan kembali terduduk.

"Bapak akan mengantar kamu dan ibumu pulang." Pak Zam menepuk bahu Desyca. "Bapak ambil mobil dulu," tambahnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

" _Laoshi_ juga akan ikut mengantar. Kalian semua sebaiknya makan siang dan kembali ke kelas, kerjakan tugas di halaman 40. _Laoshi_ akan memeriksanya setelah kembali."

"Tapi _Laoshi_ , saya juga mau ikut."

"Mobilnya nggak muat, Rei."

"Saya bisa bawa mobil sendiri kok," sahut Reihan meyakinkan.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian semua sekarang makan siang lalu masuk ke kelas. Irene juga." Ucap Yanjie tegas, mengakhiri protesan dari anak-anak didiknya.

.

.

.

"Tapi mas heran loh, kenapa Dek Desyca nggak pura-pura ngakuin salah satu dari kami aja sebagai pacar?" kening Bejo ditekuk dalam saat mengatakannya. "Atau ngakuin _Laoshi_ Yanji atau bahkan Pak Zam gitu? Kenapa harus Irene?"

Ketujuh orang itu berkumpul di ruang belajar, meminta penjelasan Desyca yang baru saja kembali bersama Yanjie dan Pak Zam setelah mengantar mamanya pulang ke rumah.

"Gimana kalau mama melaporkan _Laoshi_?" Desyca balas bertanya. "Desyca nggak mau _Laoshi_ jadi terlibat masalah lalu di deportasi karena kebohonganku. Desyca juga yakin mama nggak akan percaya kalau _Laoshi_ pacarku, tapi beliau akan menggunakan hal ini untuk menekanku. Masalah akan bertambah runyam bukan?" tambahnya dengan kepala menunduk. "Desyca juga nggak mungkin ngakuin Pak Zam, mamaku pasti tahu aku bohong, umur Pak Zam, kan dua kali lipat dari umurku, bahkan lebih."

"Terima kasih sudah diingatkan," ujar Pak Zam suram. Dalam hati dia mencatat; ia harus berhasil menemukan belahan jiwanya sebelum usianya menginjak tiga puluh enam tahun." 

"Dan kenapa Desyca tidak mengakui salah satu dari kalian berempat sebagai pacar," Desyca tersenyum kecil, menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "karena mamaku nggak akan percaya."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Reihan heran.

Desyca tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap satu per satu keenam pria di sekelilingnya bergantian. "Logika aja Reihan, bagaimana bisa kalian jatuh cinta sama rakyat jelata seperti aku?" ujarnya santai.

"Selama ini aku selalu merasa seperti gembel yang tersesat di antara penghuni istana," terangnya dengan kikikan pelan. "Tipe wanita yang diinginkan kalian pasti sangat tinggi, sedangkan aku ini apa?" tambah Desyca dengan helaan napas panjang. "Jika aku saja berpikiran seperti itu, mamaku juga pasti berpikiran tidak jauh."

Ada keheningan sesaat.

"Elu terlalu nganggap rendah diri lu sendiri," ujar Juna dengan ekspresi datar. 

Desyca tersenyum kikuk, "Itu kenyataannya, Kak Juna. Dunia nyata nggak seindah drama-drama Korea," tukasnya lirih. "Desyca tidak mungkin mengaku Dirga sebagai pacar Desyca. Lihat dia," ujarnya sembari menyempitkan mata, menatap tajam ke arah Dirga yang balas menatapnya tajam. "Dia lebih cantik daripada saya."

"Hahaha! Itu memang benar," sahut Dirga tertawa puas, sementara Desyca hanya bisa mencebik, tanpa bisa menampik kenyataan pahit itu.

"Mas nggak pernah nganggap kamu gembel, Dek."

"Desyca tahu," balas Desyca dengan helaan napas panjang. "Hanya saja Desyca yang merasa seperti itu. Mas Bejo jauh dari jangkauan Desyca. Bagi Desyca, Mas Bejo ada di ujung langit, nggak tergapai oleh Desyca. Dan Desyca dengan lancangnya menganggap Mas Bejo seperti sosok seorang kakak yang bijak dan bertanggung jawab," terangnya dengan senyum lembut. "Boleh, kan Desyca beranggapan seperti itu?"

Bejo hanya tersenyum lembut sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Desyca.

"Lalu kenapa tidak memilih Juna?" Pak Zam angkat bicara. "Atau Reihan?" lanjutnya cepat.

Desyca tertawa kering. "Mama akan mengolok-olok Desyca kalau ngaku Kak Juna sebagai pacar Desyca."

Juna menyipitkan mata, merasa terhina. "Maksudnya?"

"Kak Juna lebih mirip anak SD daripada anak SMA," terang Desyca jujur. "Maaf, Kak. Maaf!" tambah Desyca cepat saat melihat perubahan aura pada diri Juna.

"Sabar Mas Juna, sabar," ujar Bejo membesarkan hati Juna. "Dek Desyca sudah minta maaf," katanya sementara Desyca meringis sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

"Dia pengen diguna-guna kayaknya," desis Juna, tidak terima. Ia menatap Desyca tajam, mengabaikan ucapan Bejo dan permintaan maaf Desyca. "Siapa juga yang mau sama dia? Gua cuma mau sama cewek loli _tsundere_ rambut pirang dikuncir dua. Titik."

Desyca tertawa kering, "Maaf, Kak," ulangnya untuk yang kesekian kali. "Desyca hanya berusaha untuk jujur."

"Nggak usah bahas Kak Juna, Des," Reihan menyela penuh semangat. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa nggak milih aku aja?"

Desyca mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Reihan. "Mama nggak akan percaya, Rei."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Rei terlalu berkilau," jawab Desyca tenang. "Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, Rei berkilau. Bahkan rambut Rei lebih indah daripada rambutku," ujar Desyca sedih.

"Besok aku potong rambut," kata Reihan sungguh-sungguh.

Pak Zam, Yanjie, Bejo, Dirga, serta Juna tentu sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Reihan mau potong rambut? Jangan-jangan bakal ada hujan badai nih di Riau, pikir mereka semua kompak.

Yanjie menggelengkan kepala, lalu berdeham pelan, membuat tatapan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tertuju padanya. "Jadi karena itu kamu mengaku Irene sebagai pacarmu?"

Desyca mengangkat bahu. "Terlanjur ekstrim, _Laoshi_ ," ujarnya tenang. "Lebih baik mama berpikiran kalau Desyca nggak normal. Saya sudah memikirkannya dan berusaha berpikir seperti Mama. Mengancam beliau dengan hal-hal biasa tidak akan mempengaruhinya sama sekali. Mama perlu sesuatu-semacam syok terapi." Ia terkikik geli setelah mengatakannya. "Saya yakin hal itu akan membuat mama menunda rencananya, setidaknya hingga karantina ini selesai."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa begitu yakin?" tanya Pak Zam.

"Saya mengancam Mama, saya bilang saya akan mengaku _menyimpang_ pada pria manapun yang dipilih Mama sebagai calon suami saya. Mama pasti tidak mau reputasinya tercemar. Iya, kan?"

"Kamu terlalu nekat," kata Dirga serius.

Desyca mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada jalan keluar lain," tambahnya dengan kekehan geli. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk fokus belajar saat ini, Ga. Masa muda tidak akan datang dua kali. Jika tidak sekarang, mungkin di masa depan aku akan menyesal karena tidak sungguh-sungguh untuk menggapai cita-cita yang selama ini kuimpikan."

"Gimana kalau ibu lu narik ijinnya agar lu keluar dari karantina?" Juna angkat bicara. Kali ini ia terlihat sangat serius, bagaimana pun juga Desyca sudah menjadi bagian dari tim. Kekompakan tim akan terganggu jika tiba-tiba salah satu anggota keluar.

Desyca tersenyum lebar. "Tidak akan terjadi. Aku sudah membuat perjanjian lain dengan mama tadi. Jika aku gagal membawa mendali, aku akan menuruti semua keinginan mama."

"Kamu harus belajar ekstra keras untuk membawa pulang mendali emas. Kamu sudah siap untuk itu?" tanya Yanjie.

Remaja wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Saya nggak janji bawa mendali emas loh, hanya janji bawa pulang mendali aja," katanya terdengar licik.

Ketujuh pria di dalam ruangan itu tersenyum, lalu mengangkat jempol tangan mereka ke udara dengan gerakan kompak.

"Tapi saya janji akan bekerja lebih keras," sambungnya sungguh-sungguh. "Oleh karena itu mohon bimbingannya _Laoshi,_ Pak Zam. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya benar-benar merasa tersentuh, dan merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dan mengenal kalian semua. Desyca berjanji tidak akan bermalas-malasan lagi. Saya akan belajar lebih giat, dan janji akan bersabar menghadapi sifat _antik_ Dirga, nggak akan berantem lagi sama _dia_." Katanya panjang lebar, ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat Dirga mendengus dan memalingkan muka.

"Apa itu berarti kamu nggak akan pacaran selama karantina?"

Desyca menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak akan pacaran selama masih SMA," ralat Desyca cepat.

"Walau aku sudah potong rambut?" tanya Reihan lagi dengan ekspresi serius.

Desyca menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Apa hubungannya?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Desyca jahat!" raung Reihan yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Bejo.

"Sabar ya, Rei," hibur Bejo seraya mengusap-usap rambut Reihan.

"Reihan kenapa sih?" tanya Desyca semakin tidak mengerti.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, kamu hanya perlu fokus pada pelajaranmu," ujar Yanjie tenang.

" _Laoshi_ juga jahat, sembur Reihan di dalam dekapan Bejo. Bejo hanya menggeleng pelan sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Reihan untuk menenangkan.

Desyca tertawa renyah, hari-harinya tidak pernah sewarna-warni ini sebelumnya. Ia telah belajar satu hal baru dari kejadian ini; jangan melihat buku dari sampul luarnya. Selama ini dia sudah salah menilai mengenai Dirga dan Juna. Seperti halnya Reihan, keduanya ternyata tidak seburuk apa yang dipikirkannya.

Diluar mereka memang sangat menyebalkan, namun mereka ternyata begitu peduli.

Desyca akhirnya mengerti, karantina ini bukan hanya sekedar arena bersaing untuk mendapatkan mendali. Bukan hanya sebuah batu loncatan untuk menggapai mimpinya. Karantina ini juga mengajarkannya arti persahabatan yang sebenarnya. Apa yang diinginkannya harus diraih oleh usaha serta kerja keras. Desyca tidak tahu kebaikan apa yang pernah dilakukannya di masa lalu hingga bisa seberuntung ini.

Satu harapannya kini; semoga waktu berkenan tidak berjalan terlalu cepat, karena ia ingin menikmati lebih lama kehidupannya yang berwarna di ruang belajar No. 304.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **D** **iikutsertakan dalam "304** **th** **Study Room Fanfict Contest"**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. ((:**

 **Ada rasa rendah diri saat saya membaca karya-karya dari peserta lainnya, tapi, saya sudah berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Semoga kalian menikmatinya, sebagaimana saya menikmati saat-saat menulisnya. :))**

 **Salam,**

 **Fuyutsuki Hikari**


End file.
